Mas que un compañero de equipo
by anabelclock
Summary: misión tras misión pero después esto ya nada seguirá siendo igual entre nosotros ¿no es cierto?


_Young Justice no es mio si no la mayoría de los personajes serian play boys (o ya lo son?)_

_en este fic se hacen presentes parejas homo.. si no te gusta pues fuerita de aquí se a dicho_

_dicho aquello aclaro que se tratara de birdflash Robin/Wally_

_nada mas? ya no molesto_

* * *

**ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS. LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA AL MISTERIO, EMOCIÓN, ACCIÓN, SUSPENSO Y A LO IMPOSIBLE ESTA NOCHE**

**¡EL CIRCO HAPPY SMILE!**

La áspera voz del presentador circo resonó por toda la carpa junto con los gritos del público y Las explosiones de los juegos pirotécnicos

**MIREN**

De la nada los reflectores apuntaron a una gran cantidad de grotescos fenómenos, acróbatas, sombríos payasos y violentos animales ridiculizados saliendo de su escondite en la oscuridad y tomando todo el escenario con sus trucos y actos

**ESCUCHEN**

Las trompetas gritando junto con las tubas y los trombones, los variados tipos de tambores retumbando, y el alarido de los platillos al ser chocados uno con el otro

**Y IMPRESIONENSE**

Las luces se volvieron locas, una misteriosa niebla se desprendió por toda la carpa y a los pocos segundos se oyeron cientos de risas descontroladas y tétricas de cada uno de todos los espectadores amarrados a sus asientos y de cada uno de los artistas en el escenario

**CON ROBIN**

Las luces cesaron de golpe y casi al instante un único reflector alumbro a un joven de cabellos negros y antifaz esposado de las muñecas y tobillos a una gran ruleta de circo

**EL CHICO MARAVILLA**

Y en aquel momento el mismísimo presentador se deshizo de su disfraz revelándose como el Joker quien reía a carcajadas que se mezclaron con las del público

**"soy un santo, ¿no vez? Hago reír de felicidad al público con la última actuación del gorrión"**

Robin levanto la mirada, sin el antifaz podría verse sus agotados ojos azules, las múltiples heridas que mostraba su desgarrado traje daban un aspecto miserable al joven

**_"¿Cómo pude terminar así?"_**

El sonido de dos cuchillas cortando el aire llamo su atención, el Joker quería jugar

**"JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA "**

El gas hacia su efecto en las inocentes personas secuestradas por aquel sicópata asesino en frente del chico maravilla.

Sin dar aviso la ruleta empezó a girar bruscamente y el Joker más que excitado lanzo una a una las cuchillas en su poder, clavándolas limpiamente a centímetros del cuerpo del joven, mientras este observaba en silencio

**"no pienses que la función acabara tan rápido… el show acaba de comenzar"**

En aquel instante la luz ilumino otra ruleta igual pero con otra victima

**"damas y caballeros… ARTEMIS"**

La rubia se encontraba en peor estado que Robin, tenía cortes abiertos y una de sus mismas flecha dolorosamente clavada en el brazo

**"****_Robin_****…"**

Fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de seguir escuchando las macabras risas que ensordecían

A Robin le estrangulaba el corazón al ver a su compañera compartiendo su miseria

**"¿Quién diría que soy bueno jugando tiro al arco? Esa flecha fue una buena prueba"**

Dijo tomando el arco de la rubia en su contra empezó apuntar la ruleta que giraba rápidamente

**"pierna, brazo, torso, pecho, cabeza…"**

Y dejo escapar la flecha entre sus dedos dando en la pierna derecha de la joven

Artemis grito de dolor, a los segundos derramo más sangre de lo que ya tenía su en su traje.

**"pierna"**

Rió el Joker

Robin estaba alarmado, dejo toda calma que tenía y de apoco entro en desesperación, no podía dejar que Artemis muriera pero no tenía como ayudar, su cinturón se fue y sus guantes también. No podía rendirse, porque no quería, porque no se le estaba permitido

**"¿qué tal si compartimos un poco de su felicidad Robin? El público lo pide"**

El hombre volvió a tomar otra de las flechas de su compañera y apunto al chico maravilla

Sus ojos brillaron de malicia y disparo sin piedad

Robin tenso su mandíbula en un intento de aguantar el grito de dolor en su torso

**"¡bingo!, ¡Jajaja en el blanco!"**

Sus pensamientos se nublaron, no pensaba claro, estaba perdiendo la conciencia y poco a poco su amiga.

Todo estaba borroso para él, las risas se fueron apagando y respiraba con dificultad

¿Pero dónde están sus esperanzas?

La ruleta paro en seco de girar dejando al joven de cabeza

El Joker camino hacia el riendo triunfante

**"tomare esto como recuerdo…"**

Dijo tomando el borde del antifaz del chico maravilla quien cerró los ojos rendido

**"¡NO!"**

Se escuchó un grito por encima de las risas, sin dar tiempo de reaccionar a nadie el hombre con apariencia de payaso fue golpeado antes de retirar su premio, seguido de otros múltiples golpes

sin dejar pasar segundos Kid Flash dio un último golpe antes de lanzar al Joker contra los artistas del circo, los cuales habían estado observando en risas cada cosa que sucedía

El hombre fue a dar contra unos acróbatas desprevenidos

**"¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Acábenlos!"**

Ordeno en el piso recuperándose

Antes de que alguien pudiera ponerle una mano encima al corredor, los barriles del lugar se aventaron contra los artistas, dejando al descubierto a Megan y a superboy

Mientras estos peleaban contra la multitud, Kaldur corrió y rompió las esposas de Artemis con sus armas, dejándola caer en sus brazos

**"¡Artemis! ¡Levántate! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"**

**"****_Robin…"_**logro decir mientras apuntaba al joven aun atrapado

Dio una rápida mirada al cuerpo de la rubia y entendió a lo que se refería

**"¡Kid Flash! ¡Llévate a Artemis!"**

El pelirrojo la tomo en brazos al instante

**"¡vete ahora! ¡Yo iré por Robin!"**

Kid Flash le lanzo una mirada seria

**"vuelvan con el…"** fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer con su velocidad

Kaldur esquivo a los payasos y los escupe fuego

Superboy y Megan hacían su mejor esfuerzo ante la multitud

El atlantiano corrió a la ruleta y libro a Robin dejándolo caer también en sus brazos, pero recibió un golpe que hiso que lo soltara

**"el show aún no ha acabado"** grito furiosamente

Saco sus cuchillas y ataco a Kaldur el cual esquivaba sus ataques y contra ataco con sus armas en dos martillos

Las risas volvieron a los oídos del chico maravilla y quien desorientado se levantó débilmente del suelo y se apoyó en lo que fuera llevándose una mano a la flecha aun clavada

Kaldur ataco pero el Joker fue más rápido y corto ligeramente la mejilla derecha del joven y fue derribado por una patada al suelo. El macabro hombre piso el pecho del atlantiano y apunto una de sus cuchillas al cuello de este

**"el show aún no-ARGH"**

Robin había enterrado con su poca fuerza la misma flecha de su torso en la rodilla del Joker

Y en lo que había sido sorprendido Kaldur se levantó y lo noqueo de un golpe en la cara

**"¡Robin!"**

En lo que el joven nombrado caía al piso el último artista era vencido por superboy mientras Megan volaba hacia sus amigos

Lo último que se podía escuchar de esa noche fueron las risas incesables del público

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**"….."**

**"…"**

**"…..no"**

**"…solo un poco"**

**"…"**

**"por favor"**

**"15 minutos"**

Abrió lentamente los ojos enfocando de apoco el techo de la enfermería, estaba tan cansado, no quería despertar, soltó un quejido cuando volvió a escuchar, al parecer aquellos molestos ruidos lo despertaron, se removió un tanto entre las sabanas, le dolía el cuerpo como si hubiera caído desde el piso 50

**"¿Rob?..." Escucho**

**"¿Wally?"**

**"oh gracias a dios que despertaste"** vio cómo su amigo se derribaba en la silla al lado de la cama

**"¿Qué sucedió?"** intento hacer memoria

**"Por fin encontramos a las 268 personas secuestradas…"**

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

_Hasta aquí lo dejo_

_Siempre quise hacer un fic de YJ y fangirlerear a Robin y Wally _

_Me volvió de repente mi obsesión con justicia joven y lo que dure quiero aprovecharlo _

_Gracias por leer_

_Sugerencias ~comentarios ~todo es aceptado._

_bye._


End file.
